


Teach me How

by MosherEndgame



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Actors, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Feelings Realization, Hand Jobs, M/M, Real Life, Semi-Public Handjob, mosher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosherEndgame/pseuds/MosherEndgame
Summary: Mosher is real.Thanks for reading!





	Teach me How

Noel and Cam had been filming all day for their first scenes together of season 3. It's been a while since the two had been on set together so the older man spent the majority of the day trying to dodge Cam's flirty antics. The fiery redhead usually had no problem showing Noel just how much he wanted him; between takes when the crew walked away, when they snuck outside for a cigarette, in the trailer during breaks. Cam was making sure to show just how much he had missed working with the brunette man. Also, it didn't help that the scene they were shooting today ended up with Mickey and Ian fucking underneath the bleachers. These types of scenes always gave Cam even more encouragement to be his oversexed, teenage self. That was something Noel had to remind himself of often; how young Cam was. 

They had gotten along well since the beginning of their working relationship. It was always effortless and comfortable. Both men had been able to confide in the other, tell each other secrets they had never imagined they would tell another living soul. Like when Noel told Cam he had been with men before and was in an open relationship with his girlfriend, Layla. 

Cam was young and inexperienced, he knew that much. But, he also had learned a lot about himself since working on such a shameless show. Like, he knew he was really fucking attracted to Noel Fisher. He'd never been attracted to a man before, but his not so platonic feelings for Noel cemented what he had suspected about himself but never gave much thought to: he's bisexual. Cam could tell that Noel was being more reserved because of their age difference, but he knew the older man felt something too. 

"Nice ass!!" Cam exclaimed, walking out from behind Noel and shooting the older man a devilish grin. 

Cam was good at being discreet and never got too rambunctious with other people within earshot. However, the redhead did have quite the obsession with his coworkers bubble butt and Noel couldn't help but to find it adorable. 

"The fuck, Gallagher?" Noel asked slipping into character, something he liked to do to fuck with Cam. "You just can't resist saying the gayest shit," he continued, winking at the redhead.

Goddamn, it was so easy to flirt back.

Somehow, even with Cam dialing the flirting up to 11, Noel was able to successfully get through the rest of the day without the younger man getting him charged up. More frequently than he'd like to admit, Cam had been able to get him going, causing Noel to have to get creative at hiding his raging hard on on set. The redhead was hot as fuck, there was no doubt about that. 

**A couple weeks later**

Very rarely did the cast film all together so they had planned a dinner to bullshit and hang out as a group. When Noel arrived at the restaurant Cam was outside alone. As he stopped to stand beside his costar, Noel handed him a cigarette, the redhead slipping it between his lips as he bent close to Noel to have him light it. Noel felt the usual thrill shoot down his spine that happened whenever Cam was close to him. He hated how much he loved that feeling.

'Fuck,' Noel thought to himself, his eyes lingering on Cam's wet lips, 'this redhead is going to be the death of me.' 

"Thanks," Cam said as he took a long drag, finally exhaling after the smoke had sufficiently filled his lungs. 

"See anyone else yet?" the older man asked after a few moments if comfortable silence, looking around the dimly lit sidewalk, his breath hitching as Cam stepped closer to him. 

"Think they might be inside already," the redhead stated as he threw his only half gone smoke on the ground. He reached a hand out to run it down Noel's chest. "I call seat next to you." He winked and turned to enter the building, holding the door open for Noel to enter first. 

Noel chuckled, reaching a hand up to brush his nose with his knuckle. Any reason Cam could come up with to stare at his ass, he took. 

The men approached the table of their co-workers, who had conveniently left two seats by each other. A piece of half folded paper on the table between the place settings messily labeled, "Reserved for Gallavich.

"Always count on you two to be late," Steve joked before holding his knuckle out to fist bump Noel then Cam.

"Fuck off," Noel replied, holding his middle finger up at Steve as he slid into the booth, Cam close behind him. 

Cam crumbled up the paper and tossed it at Steve's forehead, both men laughing.

Cam sat as close to Noel as he could without making it look weird. Noel liked being close to the younger man, he liked the attention from him, he liked being pursued. 

A couple beers, 3 shots and an hour later Noel had a good buzz going and really fucking wanted Cam closer to him. Fuck, he wished the circumstances were different, that he could act on whatever his heart and dick felt for the redhead.

Almost on cue Noel felt a warm hand slip onto his leg. Cam started gently massaging the brunette's inner thigh, his hand gradually shifting closer to his rapidly filling cock. Noel shot the younger man a look, not sure if it conveyed the terror he felt or the desire, or if it was a combination of both. Terror because of the company they were with, desire because all he wanted right now was for Cam to touch him everywhere. 

Cam couldn't help himself, he always wanted his hands on Noel. He could barely resist on a good day, but right now, watching Noel carefree, happy and laughing, it made holding back an impossibility. He had decided a long time ago he was done pretending, he wanted Noel more than anything and he would show the older man as often as possible how attracted he was to him. How much he appreciated him. And not just his body but all of him. 

Cam moved his hand farther up the brunette's leg until his hand made contact with the bulge growing in Noel's jeans. As blue eyes made contact with green the redhead smirked at Noel as he tried to stay engaged in the loud conversation Emmy and Shanola were currently having, being as discrete as possible.

Clearing his throat, the older man had to find a way to excuse himself from the table and have Cam follow him, without making it obvious. He could already feel his face flushing so he had to act fast. 

"Wanna grab a smoke, Cam?" Noel asked as he pushed his knuckle against his nose, a nervous tick. He rose from the table quickly and turned as to not bring attention to his rock hard dick. 

Before anyone could say a word Cam followed the shorter man through the restaurant and out the front door like a puppy dog. Once outside Noel rounded a corner so the men had some semblance of privacy. He had no fucking idea what he was doing leading the redhead out here but he knew he needed to be alone with him. 

Cam roughly pushed Noel against the wall and hungrily pressed his lips against the brunette's before he could even think of protesting. Licking his way into the other man's mouth he tried to slow down, gently letting his tongue tangle with Noel's, exploring his mouth, sharing one breath. 

He was pressed against the wall, the redhead wasted no time and Noel had no regrets. He wanted this. He wanted it so bad. He wrapped his arms around Cam's neck, returning the kiss and let himself finally succumb to the redhead's relentless advances. 

"Fuck, Cam," Noel was able to utter before the other man silenced him with another passionate kiss. The brunette impressed at how good a kisser Cam was when he didn't have a camera on him. 

"Noel I've wanted to do this for a really long time," the redhead breathed, lips brushing the brunnette's not wanting to lose contact.

"Me too," Noel replied smiling into the next kiss, feeling Cam's hand running along the length of his throbbing cock over his jeans. He shuddered in anticipation, the feel of Cam's body against his feeling even better than he had ever imagined. And he had fantasticed about it many times before. 

Cam fumbled with Noel's belt, the sound of clinking metal making him even more desperate to get his hands down the older man's pants. Finally managing to undo the zipper Cam quickly spit into his hand before slipping it under the other man's boxers, gripping his thick cock in his fingers.

He gently swiped a finger over the sensitive head, grinning when he felt a wetness had already pooled there. Cam slid his hand slowly over the older man, the feeling of his spit and precum slicked warm dick in his hand tightening the strain of his own cock against his jeans. 

The brunette gasped into the redhead's mouth at the sensation of Cam's large, rough hand moving over his dick. He let his tongue explore Cam's mouth, his chest tight with the need to breathe but feeling like he wouldn't survive without the feel of the younger man devouring him. Cam kept working Noel's hard cock, illiciting stifled moans from the brunette's throat. Cam's grip was tight and he was stroking him quickly. There was no way Noel was going to last long.

Cam didn't have a lot of room to work with but based on Noel's tight grip on his neck and his trembling thighs he was giving the older man what he needed. Fuck Noel was thick. It was Cam's first experience with a dick that wasn't his own and he was mesmerized. He flipped Noel's cock so the head rested on the bottom of his stomach, he wanted to make sure there was as little mess as possible when he made Noel come. 

Noel could feel the fire building in his abdomen, his balls tightening, the sensation traveling outward from his groin and traveling down his limbs. He didn't want to blow his load this quickly, wanted it to last as long as it could, but the pent up sexual tension he had with the green eyed, captivating man in front of him had reached it's peak. 

"You're close aren't you," Cam whispered against Noel's ear after finally separating their lips. He kept his movements tight and fast, the pad of his thumb rubbing against the sensitive tip of the other man's cock. "You gonna give me what I want... hmmm? Come on Noel. Gimme what I want. Come for me." 

Noel groaned at the rough sound of those dirty words. He let the fire envelop every inch of him as he came hard into Cam's hand, cum slicking his cock as the redhead pumped him through his orgasm. He pulled the redhead into him and kissed him, stifling the scream he almost let escape into Cam's wet pink lips. 

Cam smiled into the kiss, proud that he was able to satisfy the older man. He had no idea a hand job could mean so much, especially since it was the first one he'd ever given.

**Next Day**

Noel arrived at WB studios the next day for filming, Mickey was letting jealousy show, stalking Ian on his date with the geriatric viagroid, Ned. The brunette loves these kind of scenes, well, he loved playing Mickey, period. 

Last night they rejoined their co-workers and went about business like they hadn't just shared one of the most intimate moments of their life. Well, there were some glances and shy smiles exchanged. They went their separate ways but he knew everything would be different now, and it kind of made him really fucking happy. 

"Hey Cam," Noel said coyly as he approached the redhead in a secluded area on the lot. 

Not saying anything, Cam looked around to make sure no one could see them and pressed a soft kiss against the brunette's lips. "Fuck I like doing that," the younger man whispered, leaving Noel in a stunned silence. 

Noel felt a huge fucking goofy grin spread across his flushed face as their eyes met. He realized nothing would ever be the same between him and Cameron Monaghan and he was beyond excited to see where it would go. 

The men shot one of their scenes for the day; Ian and Mickey chased after each other in an alley like flirty high schoolers in love. Feeling sweaty, happy and playful the men left the set to clean up during the few hours break they had before their next scenes. 

"Just come to my trailer," the redhead shouted after Noel as he started to walk toward his. 

"Really?" Noel asked, curious as to what the other man's intentions were given the previous nights activities. 

"Yeah really." 

Cam held his trailer door open for Noel to follow him in and flopped down on his couch as the brunette eyed him suspiciously. Noel wanted to climb on top of him and do really dirty things, instead he relaxed into the chair next to him as he tried to will his dick to not get hard thinking about doing things to Cam. 

"I couldn't stop thinking about you last night," Cam stated quietly as his eyes found Noel's, hoping the older man felt the same, nervous that he didn't. 

Noel could tell the redhead was being timid and it was both adorable and bothersome because he really did feel the same way the younger man did. He searched for the words to reassure Cam. 

"Couldn't get you off my fucking mind," the brunette said placing his hand on Cam's knee, "I mean, I still can't," Noel continued motioning to his crotch, his dick once again reacting to the gorgeous man in front of him. 

Cam moved to get his hands on Noel again but the older man stopped him. Flattered as he was that Cam wanted to please him again, it was Noel's turn to have fun. He softly placed a hand on Cam's cock and palmed the length of his shaft over his pants, Cam's breathe hitching and his eyes fluttering. He knew Cam was packing but finally getting to touch it, he was eager. 

"I want to do something," Noel said dropping to his knees in front of the redhead, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. "I wanna show you something."

Cam chuckled, his chest heaving in anticipation. "I've had my dick sucked before Noel."

"No Cam. Not like this," The older man said through his smile, dazzling the redhead. "I'm going to teach you how a man gives a blowjob." Noel unfastened Cam's jeans, the younger man lifting his hips so they could be shimmied down his thighs, the outline of his hard length visible through his boxers. 

"Holy fuck, you ARE huge," Noel blurted as he moved his mouth down to tease Cam's head through the thin fabric. The redhead groaned, his head falling back against the couch. The brunette lightly brushed the tip of his tongue against the sensitive end of the other man's hard cock before closing his lips around it. 

"Mmmm, let's get this monster out of here," the kneeling man teased. He curled his fingers inside of the elastic of Cam's boxers and pulled them down, his rock hard dick springing free of the restrictive fabric. 

"Yeah teach me how," Cam gasped, completely in awe of what was happening and relishing the feeling of the brunette's mouth teasing his dick. 

Noel nodded his head in anticipation, licking his lips as he brought the redhead's throbbing member to his mouth. He flattened his tongue against the head once, before pointing his tongue, licking into the sensitive slit, enjoying the taste of Cam's warm flesh and pre cum as he prepared to devour him. 

"You taste good," the older man mumbled around the dick as it pushed past his wet lips. "Fucking delicious," he continued, gripping the base of Cam's dick and lightly slapping it against his outstretched tongue. Noel's eyes flicked up to his partner's, relishing the sight of his parted lips and heaving chest.

He moved lower, his hand pumping Cam's pulsing cock, as he took one of the younger man's balls into his mouth, lightly sucking and swirling his tongue around it. He moved to the other side and did the same, loving the small pleasured moans coming from the man above him. Noel lipped the base of Cam's shaft, kissing it softly before licking a long, sloppy stripe on the underside all the way up to the head. Building up the saliva in his mouth he pumped Cam a couple more times as he prepared to take all 9 inches down his throat. 

Cam looked down at Noel with hooded green eyes. He never expected the older man to get down on his knees for him, hell, he'd just hoped to make out more and maybe touch his dick again. It was only ever in his deepest fantasies that he thought he'd see the brunette's beautiful thick lips wrapped around his dick and it took all his willpower not to blow his load at the first touch. 

Noel took Cam's cock back into his mouth, slowly moving his head toward the redhead's body until the length of his shaft disappeared and the tip was tapping the back of his throat. Hollowing his cheeks, the brunette sucked him in, moving leisurely back up his length, letting the massive cock almost fall out of his mouth before taking it back in again. And again. And again, picking up speed with every pass. His head bobbed rapidly over the younger man's lap, one hand gripping his partner's thigh, the other gently grasping his balls.

Cam's moans grew in frequency and volume, the deep throaty sounds really fucking turning Noel on. He dropped one of his hands down to his own painfully hard cock and grasped it roughly over the annoying fabric of his jeans. He never had experienced the urge to come solely from pleasuring another person. 

Cam's head was thrown back, throat exposed, hands grasping his own hair, chest heaving roughly as he fought the urge to come. He flung his head forward looking down at the man below him, his cock so far down the brunnette's throat. He's never gotten the deep throat treatment before. It was fucking fantastic.

"Fuck, Noel... You're fucking... holy shit." 

Blue eyes flicked up to meet green and that was all the redhead could take, hands moving down to bury long fingers in Noel's soft hair. "I'm close. I'm gonna... fuckfuckfuck.... Noel!" 

Instead of pulling away, Noel jerked Cam's cock rapidly as he as sucked at the head, his tongue moving along the slit. He felt Cam's thighs tense and start to quiver, his own heart pounding in anticipation of the feeling of Cam's hot cum in his mouth, the desire to be fed strong. Cam tensed, his body shaking, his balls pulling tight as the feeling built. 

Cam's head was spinning. He told Noel he was going to come but the older man didn't move away. Fuck, was he actually going to swallow? The redhead couldn't focus on anything as the orgasm built in his groin and slowly spread through every nerve in his body, his legs trembling as release washed over him, out of his body and into Noel's mouth. Cam didn't even try to stop the groans of ecstasy that escaped his lips. 

Noel gently licked the excess cum off the hypersensitive tip of Cam's dick, before lifting his head, grinning at his redheaded crush. They shared a breathy laugh, Cam's fingers reaching up to brush against Noel's cheek in thanks, no words needed.

A couple hours later the men were back on set to finish the rest of their scenes for the day. Noel had retreated to his trailer for a smoke and shower and to wrap his mind around the day's events. He had actually sucked Cam off and they were most definitely past the point of no return now. It was terrifying, but beyond exhilarating. 

Cam had expected to get his hands on Noel at some point that afternoon, but no luck, the brunette had taken matters into his own hands, er... his own mouth. Watching Noel suck his dick, it was beyond his wildest dreams, the older man knew what he was doing and fuck if that didn't turn Cam on even more. 

The men couldn't take their eyes off of each other, which, thank god, worked well Ian and Mickey in the scene. Noel kept on doing that lip bite that drove Cam crazy, always having to make eye contact with the redhead first. Next break, Cam nodded his head toward the door to indicate he needed to see Noel in private. 

"Can't get enough?" Noel asked as the door swung shut behind him. 

"I'll never have enough of you," the redhead purred as he looped his arm around Noel's waist, pulling the shorter man into his body. Short arms wrapped around his neck as he placed a soft kiss on his partner's lips. "And I'm okay with that." 


End file.
